


Trip Through Your Wires

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Free! Eternal Summer, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, captain nitori, fem!Nitori, fem!ai, fem!aiichiro nitori, jealous momotaro, jealous momotarou, momoai fluff, momoai smut, momotori fluff, momotori smut, swim cutie pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momotaro claimed Nitori to be his senpai as soon as he laid eyes on her. They shared a dorm, and he was always at her side. Thanks to Rin-Senpai and Yamazaki-Senpai, Momo never saw other Samezuka boys flirt and hit on his senpai. However, that all changed when Nitori became captain and Rin-Senpai and Yamazaki-Senpai graduated. </p><p>Now Momo had to face reality — everybody on Samezuka's campus wanted a little bit of Nitori. </p><p>And Momo just wasn't going to stand for that. </p><p>A fem!Nitori x Momotaro Mikoshiba request from my tumblr, platinumfail.tumblr.com!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip Through Your Wires

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request of a jealous Momotaro at the Samezuka holiday party, watching his lovely senpai being chatted up. Let's just say I love myself some jealous Momotaro. I haven't uploaded on here for awhile, so here we go! If you want to see more of my drabbles, I have tons more on my tumblr: platinumfail.tumblr.com/drabble-asks. Send in a request!
> 
> Please enjoy, loves!  
> <3,  
> Kayla

            To say that Momotaro Mikoshiba was usually the life of the party was definitely no falsehood. He’d be the one always laughing and cracking jokes, making the music play louder, and just being your stereotypical party boy.

Which is why it was shocking to see the orange-haired male in a corner with his arms crossed at the Samezuka holiday party.

            Momo had the sourest look on his face, like he had just taken a huge bite out of a lemon, skin and all. His palms were sweating, and he could’ve sworn he’d collapse his lungs if he crossed his arms any tighter. This was definitely not the plan he had in mind.

            To say that Momotaro Mikoshiba didn’t have a crush on Aiichiro Nitori would definitely be a falsehood, though. Since Ai was the only female at Samezuka Academy, she almost always had boys on her tail. It was kind of pathetic how guys would trip over their feet to try and impress the lavender haired swim captain.

            What was even more pathetic was Ai’s ability to be completely oblivious to advances from other guys. She’d simply see it as friendship and nothing more, rejecting dates left and right. Most guys on the swim team saw Ai was one of the guys, and ultimately, the captain, so she usually wasn’t hit on at the pool.

            Which is why Momotaro was taken completely off-guard when seeing Ai surrounded by horny teenage boys at the Samezuka party.

            In his first year, which was just last year, he totally claimed Ai as his senpai. They shared a room (and they still do) and Momo was always there for the female. He’d make her laugh when she was down, and try to sweep her off her feet any chance he got. He usually ended up making himself look like an idiot, but he’d do anything to win her heart.

            Last year, Ai was always around Rin-senpai and Yamazaki-senpai, so other guys never hit on her. Which is why Momotaro totally felt secure in hitting on Ai nonstop. While he believed his flirting was totally on point, Ai continued to be oblivious. It was ridiculous!

            Momo tried to flirt as much as he could, but he realized his message would never get across unless he pinned her to her bunk and huskily said,

             _"I want to fuck you so good it’ll make you squirt…"_

            Momo cleared his throat as he was brought back to the party scene, cursing under his breath when he saw the rising tent in his pants. He closed his eyes tightly.

            “Don’t think of Nitori-senpai’s lacey underwear, don’t think of Nitori-senpai’s lacey underwear…dead puppies. Think of dead puppies…oh god, I’m a horrible person.” Momo muttered under his breath, relieved when his  _friend_ went away.

            But that weird itchy feeling in his chest did not. He cleared his throat and continued to look sour, relieved when Ai came up to him, smiling so sweetly. His heart beat faster as he observed her, proud that he was a full head taller now. He blushed down at her when she opened her mouth to speak.

            “Ready to head back to our dorm, Momo-kun?” She pulled her oversized sweater closer around her, adjusting her leggings underneath, waiting for Momo’s response.

            “Yes!” He exclaimed loudly, grasping her hand and yanking her out of the party, nearly dragging her to their room.

            It was about time. He had to tell Ai about how she should…watch her back with the other guys. It wasn’t because Momotaro was jealous…it was just because he was a concerned Kohai! …Right?

            Ai rose an eyebrow when they arrived back at their dorm, pulling her long lavender hair out of its ponytail, allowing it to frame her face and end at the middle of her flat chest, sighing.

            “That was super fun. Did you have fun, Momo-kun?” Ai grinned, grabbing her pajamas so she could take a shower and go to bed.

            “No.” Momo grumbled, crossing his arms.

            “What? Why?” Ai turned around quickly, raising an eyebrow.

            “N-nothing! I just have a stomach ache!”  Momo blurted out, his voice raising in pitch.

            Ai raised a lavender eyebrow, observing her sweet kohai. His amber eyes were wide, and his face was kind of flushed. She bit her lip and nodded, swallowing.

            “Do you want me to get you some stomach medicine?” She breathed, standing up fully and grabbing her shoes she discarded at the dorm door, grabbing a 20 dollar bill and shoving it in her back pocket.

            “U-uh…uhm…” Momo, for once, was at a loss for words.

            “I’ll go…you just lay down, Momo-kun. You can sleep in my bunk tonight, so if you need to throw up you can get to the bathroom faster.” Ai softly smiled, walking toward the door, “I’ll be back soon.”

            Momo let out a frustrated growl when Ai left the dorm, flopping on Ai’s bed and kicking his legs in frustration.

            “Dammit…” He breathed, upset that he came up with such a lame excuse.

            He kind of knew what would happen after he whined about being sick. Ai was always so ready to make him feel better and take care of him. That made him love her even more. He always wanted to swim with her, be by her side. He wanted to be her loving boyfriend who could put his arm around her and give her forehead kisses after she got out of the pool at meets.

            He wanted to pick her up and spin her around whenever she beat her record, and feel her lips on his when he would break his. He wanted to smirk and show off to the first years next year when he was a third year, having his gorgeous girlfriend come and visit him. He wanted to feel her wet lithe body on his while he wore his speedo, kissing her for being the best captain ever.

            He wanted to be her everything, and he could be.

            “Momo-kun?” Ai whispered when she walked back into the room, putting the nausea medicine on their shared dresser, clearing her throat, “Momo-kun?”

            Momo was dead asleep on Ai’s bunk, curled up around her pillow, hugging it tight to his body.

            Ai let out a small sigh, kneeling down on the floor next to his peaceful face, running a hand through his orange hair. He was so peaceful and obviously exhausted. Ai had no idea what had gotten into the usually hyper Mikoshiba, but she marked it up to his “stomach ache.” She felt horrible that he didn’t have fun at the party — Momotaro always loved parties. She patted his head once more, stretching and taking off her shoes, climbing up to Momo’s usual bunk to sleep.

            She lay down and breathed in, finding comfort in his scent. It was warm and comforting. It smelled like his faint cologne that he always wore. He would always shove his thin chest in her face, asking her to smell how “handsome” he was. It was annoying at first, but Ai took it with a grain of salt now. She curled up in his blankets, loving the warmth. Momotaro was always so warm and cute and…

            Ai suddenly sat straight up, her eyes wide. Oh no. Nuh uh. No way. She was  _not_  falling in love with Momotaro Mikoshiba! He was a year younger and so hyperactive…there’s no way. She cleared her throat as she lay back down, nuzzling her face into his pillow. This had to just be a situational crush. He was just always with her. I mean, it was the same thing with Rin-senpai! Ai bit her lip and fell into a restless sleep.

—

            The next morning, Ai woke up, trying to blink open her sleepy blue eyes. She hid a yawn behind her hand, stretching in Momo’s bunk. She let out a small sigh and shifted comfortably in the bunk, once again indulging herself with Momo’s scent. She curled up in his comforter and tried to shut her eyes more, since it was a Saturday. She knew that she should get up and see how Momo was doing, but she could stand to have another five minutes, right?

            Wrong.

            Ai was about to close her eyes again when she felt something crawling up her leg. She raised an eyebrow, biting her bottom lip. She threw off the covers and let out a horrific shriek, falling out of the top bunk as if it was on fire.

            “MOMO!” She shrieked as she fell to the ground, wincing when she made impact.

            Momotaro quickly looked up from playing a game on his DS on Nitori’s bunk, letting out a shocked gasp as he jumped out, looking at Ai.

            “Nitori-senpai! Are you alright?” Momo whined, kneeling down next to her, biting his lip.

            “Mmph…” She moaned softly, wincing.

            “Oh! Yay! You found him!” Momo shouted excitedly, clapping his hands.

            Momo grabbed Ai’s assailant that was hanging out on her slim right leg. He held the green anole lizard close to his heart and kissed the top of its head.

            “You found Itachi!” Momo smiled, giggling.

            Momo didn’t really “steal” Itachi from the science lab at Samezuka…but he totally did. Ai grimaced as she sat up a bit more, wincing at her finger. She could’ve sworn it was most likely sprained, or broken. She let out a small groan of pain, blinking softly. She had knocked her head a little bit, disoriented.

            “Nitori-senpai!” Momo exclaimed once again, putting Itachi in his little aquarium, “Are you okay? What can I do?”

            “Get Rin-senpai…” Ai sniffled, holding back muffled cries.

            Momo was taken aback, his heart clenching up, heat exploding in his chest.  _God dammit, Nitori-senpai!_  First the damn party, with all the stupid guys hanging off of her, like she was basically sex, and now her asking for Rin Matsuoka! Rin-Senpai is in Australia. He’s not even here anymore! Momo glared and quickly grabbed Ai, throwing her on her bunk that he slept in last night.

            “Nitori-senpai…” Momo sighed, causing the blue-eyed girl to open her eyes wide, biting her lip.

            “Momo-kun, I didn’t—”

            “Nitori-Senpai, Rin-senpai is not here anymore…” Momo huskily whispered in her ear, causing her heart to beat at a furious rate. “ _I’m_ here…”

            Ai let out a gasp when Momo gently kissed her sprained finger, nipping at the tip of her thin finger, biting his lower lip as he stared at her with lidded amber eyes. Ai swallowed dryly and looked away, awkward.

            “Momo-kun, I…”

            “How do you see me, Nitori-senpai?” Momo whispered, laying his lithe body on top of his senpai’s, running a hand through her lavender bed head, his nose nearly touching hers.

            Ai had no idea what had gotten into the youngest Mikoshiba, their eyes locked into a passionate gaze. She blinked a few times, letting out another surprised gasp when he began to kiss her hurt finger, beginning to suck on it. She shivered at the primal look Momo gave her, her legs quivering.

            “I…”

            “Do you see me as a little brother, or a nuisance?” Momo whispered, kissing the top of the finger, his long hands trailing down his senpai’s sides, taking his mouth to nip at her neck.

            “Momo-kun!” Ai cried, her whole body shaking with a weird bliss. “I…I don’t see you as a nuisance…”

            “Then what do you see me as?” Momo quickly stopped his ministrations, his breathing becoming shallow.

            “I…” Ai bit her bottom lip very hard, shaking her head before jolting her head up, slamming her lips upon his.

            She couldn’t believe that she was actually kissing the second year’s lips, loving how he tasted. She ran her hands through his orange hair, loving how it was smooth and very easy to grasp. Her legs wrapped around his slim waist, poking her tongue into his mouth with no hesitation. Momo’s mind was blown as he made out with his senpai, loving the feeling of being on top of her, holding her slim cheeks, panting when he released her plump lips.

            “Ni-Nitori-senpai—”

            “Call me Ai…” Ai whimpered, missing the feel of Momo’s lips on hers.

            They were caught up in their lithe arms, trying to hold the other closer, their clothes getting in the way of being bared to one another.

            “Mo-Momo-kun, I—”

            “Please don’t stop, Ai…” Momo murmured, beginning to rock his hips on the female’s causing her to let out a miniscule moan, grasping the back of his hair.

            “I-I won’t keep going until y-you…” Ai let out a shudder of a whimper when Momo tried to get underneath her flimsy bra, “tell me w-what’s wrong.”

            Momo stopped his ministrations, swallowing awkwardly. He still rocked his thin hips on his senpai’s, loving how her face contorted into one of bliss each time he did it. He began to slow down, only rocking once or twice a minute. He felt a blush scorch his cheeks, and he closed his dilated amber eyes, taking a deep breath.

            “I…I’m jealous.”

            A silence fell over the senpai-kohai pair, Momo’s hips stopping their teasing motions. Ai’s blue eyes widened, gently touching Momo’s face, clearing her throat.

            “…That’s…” Ai shook her head, raising an eyebrow, “you got jealous because I was hanging around my friends?” Ai bit her bottom lip, Momo sensing the tension rising.

            “N-no…well, not really! I mean, they were all just hanging off of you, and I could totally tell you wanted to just suck their dicks—”

            Ai shoved Momo off of her body, clenching her fists as she stared him down, her pale lips in a straight line. Momo had nothing to be jealous of, and the fact that he just basically said she’d blow every guy at Samezuka wasn’t exactly the best icing to put on the cake.

            “Momotaro. They’re my friends. Am I not allowed to talk to my friends when I’m around you? You’re like a guard dog! We’re not dating, and you shouldn’t be getting jealous! How dare you say that about me!”

            Momo swallowed, horrified. Oh man…it all came out wrong. He stuttered and scrambled off of the bunk as Ai got up, shedding her pajamas to quickly put a shirt and pants on, grabbing her swim jacket as he bolted to the door, standing in front of it, begging.

            “Nitori-senpai, please! It…it came out wrong! I didn’t mean it like that! I’m sorry I’m jealous, I just like you a lot, and…and… _Iwannabeyourboyfriend_!”

            Ai was taken aback by the last words Momo had managed to jumble together while bracing himself against the dorm door, his amber eyes pleading. His orange hair was still messed up from the way Ai’s thin fingers raked through it, and the small hickey Ai had given him on his upper neck was just now beginning to purple up. She swallowed and looked down.

            “Wh-what did you say?” She murmured, wanting to make sure she heard the feisty second year correctly.

            “I…I want to be your boyfriend, Nitori-senpai. I want to be the one that you kiss all the time, and the one that holds you before and after swim meets. I want to be the one who gets to pick you up and spin you around.” Momo looked at the floor, blinking.

            Ai bit her bottom lip, touching Momo’s face once more, forcing the boy to look at her, closing her eyes softly before gently kissing his cheek.

            “What would you say if I said that  _I_ want you to be my boyfriend?” Ai smiled softly, giggling at Momo’s face go from sad to happy in 0.5 seconds.

            “Really? Oh, Ai-chan!” Momo smiled, picking the girl up and slamming his lips on hers, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise, trying to squirm out of his loving grasp.

            “Hey! Who said you could call me Ai-chan?” Ai murmured, sighing when she was finally set down by Momo, kissing his cheek.

            “Sorry Nitori-senpai…” Momo sighed, running a hand through his hair.

            Ai quickly grasped Momo’s arm, yanking him over to her and collapsing onto her bunk with him, nipping his ear, causing him to gasp in shock, feeling himself stiffen.

             _"I told you to call me Ai, didn’t I, Momo-kun?"_


End file.
